Field
This invention relates to solar cells, and more particularly to hybrid solar cells made by the melt-grown VLSI process.
Solar cells of various designs have been made. But, invariably, they are unreliable under extreme environments, very costly but not efficient. Various techniques and cell structures have been tried, often at great expenses. But the results are still not entirely satisfying. In particular, while vertical multi-junction and heterojunction solar cells both look very promising as being efficient, their costs are still too high for general usages.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide low-cost but efficient and improved solar cells;
A further object of this invention is to provide reliable, hybrid solar cells made efficiently and rapidly by a thin-film, melt-growth provess;
A broad object of this invention is to provide low-cost VLSI circuits having improved operating characteristics.
Another object is to obtain novel, dielectrically isolated VLSI solar cells or circuits;
Yet another object is to obtain low-cost, VLSI solar cells or circuits made by simple, rapid, and mass-production processes;